


12 Rules to Remember at the Enterprise Christmas Party

by Styx_in_the_mud



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Lists, M/M, Rules and Regulations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Rules to Remember at the Enterprise Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my tumblr Christmas countdown. The Prompt was Christmas Party. All countdown [here](http://stuckinsidethesnogbox.tumblr.com/tagged/christmas-countdown), it includes some writing and also some drawing among other things.

1\. No phasers on the dance floor. 

  
2\. If the choice is between letting Chekov be in charge of bringing the drinks or letting Scotty do it, choose Soctty, even if Checov’s got the really good Russian Vodka. Especially if he’s got the really good Russian Vodka. It’s not worth it in the morning. 

  
3\. Just because The Captain says you can do it, doesn’t mean you should. In fact, it probably means you shouldn’t. 

  
4\. On that note, no matter how funny trapping Doctor McCoy and Mr. Spock under the mistletoe may seem in your head, don’t do it, unless you want to go through a series of painful vaccinations and be assigned to nothing but gamma shift for the rest of the mission. 

  
5\. Same goes for Lieutenant Uhura. An angry Vulcan boyfriend will be the least of your problems. 

  
6\. Daring Mr. Sulu to “take the ship for a spin” after a series of shots is stupidly dangerous so seriously, don’t do it. We don’t want a repeat of last year. 

  
7\. Interrupting The Captain’s alone time with Dr. Marcus will get you sent on dangerous ground missions.

  
8\. Taking a shot every time the grunts from engineering blow something up and/or set something on fire will leave you hungover and unfit for duty tomorrow, so just don’t. 

  
9\. Getting Chekov drunk so he’ll spill information on the rest of the crew is morally wrong. Also, it won’t work. I promise you, the kid’s probably got a higher alcohol tolerance than you do. 

  
10\. _**DO NOT ASK SCOTTY TO SING THE KLINGON DRINKING SONG.**_  ***This is an official rule made by Captain Kirk and co-signed by Mr. Spock.****

  
11\. Making fun of Doctor McCoy’s love of mint juleps will get you injured. Avoid at all costs 

  
12\. Slipping chocolate into Mr. Spock’s drinks just leaves everyone feeling awkward and embarrassed the next day.


End file.
